Blond Cousins
by Aubrie1234
Summary: 02 and DDS (Digimon Data Squad) Crossover. Matt and T.K. were cousins with Thomas, and are going to spend the rest to the summer with him. Their friends are coming along as well, so what could go wrong? Plenty! Digimon attacks and revealing secrets are two things. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Blond Cousins

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, have you ever wondered if Matt and T.K. had a cousin? Well, this is my story of if they had one, who would be Thomas from Digimon Data Squad. This is my story of how Matt asks him if he and his friends could have a visit at his house for summer break and the chaos that follows. Now, let the story begin!**

_RING, RING!_

Gaomon and Thomas scrambled to get the phone. Why did it have to start ringing while they were having a small nap? And _why _hadn't they installed more phones across the mansion, not just in the living room and Thomas' study? Gaomon then jumped on the table and grabbed the phone just as Thomas ran into the room. He didn't have time to check the caller ID before he picked it up since the phone was on its last ring, so he didn't know who it was as he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is Thomas Northstein there?" the person asked.

"Yes he is, but why do you want to talk to him?" Gaomon answered.

"I'm one of his cousins, Matt Ishida. Could I please speak to him?" Matt pleaded.

"I'll ask him. Just wait a minute." he told him before covering the receiver with his glove.

"Sir," he then asked Thomas, "this person says that he is your cousin, Matt Ishida. Do you think you should talk to him?"

"Yes, Gaomon. Please had me the phone." Thomas told his digimon. Gaomon then handed him the phone.

"Matt, is that really you? It has been a long time since we last talked." Thomas talked.

"Of course it is! Who else would know your number besides T.K. and me? Besides, who was that? Is he one of your friends?" Matt answered.

"Yes, he is. I met him right after I moved here. And why are you calling me? We haven't talked to or seen each other in years!"

"The reason I called was because I just started summer break and my dad suggested that me and T.K. visit you for the summer. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is. And last time we talked, you hadn't made any friends. Have you made any yet, or are you still the lone wolf?" Thomas joked.

"I've made lots of friends. Oh! I almost forgot to ask you this! Is it alright if I bring my friends over as well? They are all on summer break just like me and T.K., and they haven't met you either! I bet they would love to meet you!" he asked.

"You can bring as many friends you want over. Is there anything I should know about them?"

"Yeah, there is. All of them, including me and T.K., have pets now. Is it alright if we bring them over as well?" Matt asked. Thomas then thought it over. If they had pets, they would have to keep them under control and not knock anything over. He thought it over a few more times, then answered.

"You can, just make sure they are well behaved and won't knock over anything while they're here."

"They won't, I promise. Where do you live, anyway? I need to know so we can get there."

"Get a piece of paper and pencil then. You probably won't remember it if I just tell you." Thomas told him. He heard some scuffling in the background for a minute or two, then heard Matt's voice again.

"Sorry it took so long. My place is a mess and I can barely find anything anymore." Matt answered. Thomas just chuckled a bit. His cousin wasn't the best of house keepers, but with what he said, it must have been _really _messy if even Matt had to call it that.

"Well, here's where I live..." Thomas started. After he finished, Matt told him that they would all be there in 3 days, minimum. He then hung up, and Thomas let out a long sigh.

"What did he want, sir?" Gaomon asked, getting the phone from him and putting it back on its stand, "I only heard what you told him, but I still don't know what he talked to you about. Is it anything I should worry about?"

"No, Gaomon. He only asked me if he, my other cousin, and his friends could spend the summer here with us. I agreed, and now they're coming over, along with their pets. I just hope I haven't gotten myself in over my head on this." Thomas answered the digimon. Gaomon only smiled as they went back to into another room so they could continue their nap.

_**Read and review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Blond Cousins

By: Aubrie1234

As he hung up the phone, Matt silently cheered. He hadn't seen his cousin in a long time, and now him and his friends get to see Thomas! They even get to spend the summer over there! Matt then got out his D-Terminal and messaged the others all about it to see if they wanted to come. Tai, T.K., Mimi (who was visiting Japan at the time and had somehow gotten summer break at the same time the others did), Davis, and Yolei all agreed immediately, while the others weren't so sure. It took a while, but Matt managed to get everyone to agree and spend the summer over at his cousin's house. Izzy then sent him a message asking if he knew where his cousin lived so that they could get there.

I DID, IZZY. AS SOON AS EVERYONE IS PACKED UP AND READY TO GO, WE'LL LEAVE. Matt messaged back. He then got lots of messages from everyone that they were going to pack that night. Tai suggested that they all go to the park to meet up tomorrow and make sure that everyone is ready to leave. They all agreed, then went to tell their parents. Everyone's parents agreed, just as long as they didn't get into trouble. The digidestined then started to pack up their belongings for their vacation.

"I can't wait to see Matt's cousin! Aren't you excited too, Davis?" DemiV-mon asked as Davis packed his clothes away in a dark blue-and-black suitcase.

"Of course I am, DemiV-mon! Matt didn't say who his cousin is, though. I wonder who he is." Davis answered his partner.

"Maybe he's a millionaire that lives in a big mansion! Or maybe a lifeguard who lives near the sea! Or maybe..." DemiV-mon trailed off, coming up with so many ideas that you could barely fit them in the apartment.

"Well, we're going to meet him in a few days, so we might find out!" Davis joked, now putting his blueish-green swimming trunks (just in case they got a chance to swim) in the suitcase. Meanwhile, with Kari and Tai:

"Why are you two packing up, Kari?" Gatomon questioned from the top bunk of the bed that Kari still shared with Tai.

"Because we're going on vacation!" Tai answered, digging through his drawer, looking for something.

"Vacation? But, didn't you go on one last year?" Agumon asked.

"We did, Agumon, but we sometimes like to go on one every year." Kari explained, now closing her now full, white-and-pink suitcase.

"Yeah, and we get to see Matt's cousin too!" Tai added, pulling out a few pairs of socks from the drawer and putting them in his orange-and-gray suitcase.

"Who's Matt's cousin?" Gatomon then asked, jumping down to the floor.

"Now that I think about it, Matt didn't say his name or who he was." Kari told her digimon, zipping her suitcase closed.

"Well, he did say that it had been a long time since he saw or even talked to him, Kari. He probably didn't remember or forgot to tell us." Tai answered, finally closing his suitcase and zipping it closed.

"I guess you're right, Tai. We'll just ask him tomorrow." Kari said, putting her suitcase under the window. Tai soon followed, saying: "Anyway, where do you think he lives? Matt said that he had the address, but he didn't tell us."

"Maybe near a fish cannery!" Gatomon suggested.

"All you think about now besides normal things is fish, Gatomon!" Kari told her digimon.

"Well, maybe he lives in a mansion." Agumon suggested, climbing down the ladder beside the bunk bed.

"If he did, he would have to be rich, Agumon." Tai told him as he got down.

"Matt did message that his cousin said that all of his friends could come over, along with their 'pets'. And you know that includes us, the digimon, and the rest of the digidestined, right? He might just live in a mansion if he says he can let all of us stay for the summer!" Kari told her brother.

"Well, we'll see when we meet him. How about we have a bet about who's right, then?" Tai asked his sister.

"You're on."

"Okay. If I'm right, you have to do my homework for a week once we're back in school."

"And if I'm right, you have to get a manicure from me and Yolei once we get back from summer break."

"You wouldn't!" Tai said back in shock. He did NOT want to get a manicure!

"I will if I'm right!" Kari told him, smiling.

"Okay. I'll get one if you're right, just as long as the others don't find out." Tai sighed.

"I don't think this is going to end well." Gatomon whispered to Agumon after Kari and Tai's bet.

"I agree with you completely, Gatomon. I think Kari's going to win and Tai's not going to be happy about it." Agumon whispered back.

_**Read and review,** please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Blond Cousins

By: Aubrie1234

"Okay, is everyone here?" Matt asked, surveying the group. They had gathered in the park the next day like they planned, but some of them weren't there.

"It looks like Davis, DemiV-mon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon aren't here yet." Sora answered, counting the names off on her fingers.

"I can understand Mimi and Davis, but Joe? Where is he?" Tai asked, looking around for the blue-haired boy.

"Gomamon probably has something to do with it, as always." Kari answered him, shrugging. Just then, Davis came running up, out of breath, with DemiV-mon on his head.

"Sorry... we're late... guys." Davis huffed, trying to catch his breath, "DemiV-mon... wouldn't stop... eating."

"Like Human, like Digimon." Yolei sighed, putting a spin on the phrase: 'Like Father, Like Son.'

"HEY! I don't eat a lot, and neither does DemiV-mon, Yolei!" Davis roared, instantly recovering. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, startling them and saying: "I think Yolei's right about that, Davis." They all whipped around to see Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon standing behind Davis and DemiV-mon.

"Great! That means we're all here! We can get going now!" Matt said, clapping his hands together and startling everyone.

"Please don't do that, Matt! You scared us!" T.K. told his overenthusiastic brother.

"Sorry, T.K. I'm just excited to see Thomas again."

"Thomas? Is that your cousin?" Kari asked.

"He is... Oh, _now_ I remember! I forgot to tell you what his name was, didn't I?" he asked rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and sweatdropping.

"You sure did, Matt." Tai answered, sweatdropping with everyone else at Matt's forgetfulness.

"Anyway," Gatomon said, snapping everyone back to the things at hand, "Shouldn't we be going to Thomas' house right now?"

"Oh, right!" Sora said, bringing out her digivice, along with Yolei. Their digimon, Biyomon and Hawkmon, then digivolved to their champion forms, Birdramon and Aquilamon. Soon, everyone had climbed on and they took off, with Birdramon in front and Aquilamon behind, towards Thomas' house, with Matt's directions.

* * *

Soon, they reached the outskirts of a big, bustling city. Birdramon and Aquilamon landed, letting everyone off, then dedigivolved back to their rookie forms, Biyomon and Hawkmon. The digidestined took out things for their digimon that made them look like normal animals before putting the on. Agumon now looked like a giant, forest-green lizard know as a komodo dragon (complete with leash), Gabumon looked like a Alaskan Malamute (with a fez hat covering his horn with a leash), Biyomon looked like a giant, rainbow-colored parrot (complete with cage), Palmon was in a flowerpot (pretending to be a giant flower), Tentomon now looked like a giant ladybug (complete with bug cage), Gomamon looked like a gray baby seal (complete with leash), Gatomon looked the same (except she had been painted white at her ear tufts, clawed gloves, and tail, complete with leash), looked like a guinapig (with his wings/ears tied together and covered by a straw hat, complete with leash), V-mon looked like a gila monster (complete with leash), Wormmon looked like a giant caterpillar (complete with bug cage), Hawkmon looked the same (except with out the head band and with a leash), and Armadillomon looked the same (except for the symbol on his head being painted yellow and having a leash). All the digimon were feeling uncomfortable like this (except for the ones who looked mostly the same as they did before).

"I know that doesn't feel good, Gabumon, but if we're going to stay all of you have to keep your costumes on and act like them until we get you guys into a room for yourselves." Matt told his partner and the other digimon as some of them rubbed the leashes uncomfortably. They then started to follow the written directions through the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Blond Cousins

By: Aubrie1234

"When are they supposed to be here, sir?" Gaomon asked Thomas, looking up from the tea he was drinking.

"Sometime today, Gaomon. Why are you asking?" Thomas asked his digimon, also taking a break from his tea.

"Because, sir, I feel like something is going to happen soon, but I can't tell if it's good or bad. But I _do_ know it includes your cousins."

"Then we'll need to keep a close eye on them. Since this is an assumption, Gaomon, we can't tell D.A.T.S. about it just yet."

"Yes sir." Gaomon told him before drinking his tea once again.

* * *

With the Digidestined, however:

"How much longer, Matt?" Agumon whined quietly.

"We're almost there. It should be up ahead." Matt told the digimon, reading the directions once again. They all were now walking down the street that lead up to Thomas' place. None of them noticed the fence except for Izzy, Joe and Cody.

"Is that _his_ house?" Joe asked, pointing past the fence towards the mansion. They all stopped to look at what Joe was pointing at. They were all amazed that a _mansion_ was in the middle of the city.

"I don't know. It's just been so long since I last saw him." Matt answered, also looking at the mansion.

"I just hope we aren't lost." Sora said, taking a look around. They all then started walking again, getting closer to the gates. When they got to the gates, Matt and T.K. checked the address, then looks of shock and disbelief were shown on their faces.

"It can't be-!" T.K. said, double and triple checking the address on the gates and the slip of paper. Matt just shook his head.

"Amazingly, it _is_, T.K." he told his brother.

"Are you saying that this is-!" Patamon started.

"Our cousin Thomas' house? Surprisingly, yes it is, Patamon." Matt answered. He got a chorused shout of 'WHAT?!' from the Digidestined and digimon as his reply. He also had to cover his ears because it was so loud.

"You're kidding! This is _his_ house?!" Tai answered, jaw dropping.

"It can't be!" Davis and V-mon said in unison, their jaws also dropping.

"It _is_, you three. Now, all we have to do is go and ring the doorbell." Matt told them after his ears had stopped ringing. He then pushed on the gate, where it swung open.

* * *

Back with Thomas and Gaomon:

A loud cry of 'WHAT?!' could be heard from outside. It almost made Thomas and Gaomon drop their tea. Gaomon moved the curtains a bit to where they both could see outside without someone seeing them.

"Was that them, sir?" Gaomon questioned, seeing the group of kids and animals outside the gates.

"I think it was, Gaomon. They sounded even louder than The Commander when he's mad." Thomas told his digimon, rubbing the ear that was facing the window at the time. Taking a closer look at the kids, he saw two that looked awfully familiar.

"I see Matt and T.K. apart of the group too, Gaomon. That means that they're here earlier that I thought. You need to get in the digivice for now." he told the digimon as he brought out his blue-and-white digivice. Gaomon closed the curtains and set down his tea before Thomas sent him into the digivice. Then, the blonde got up and went to the door, ready for his cousin's arrival.


End file.
